


One Shots For All My Ships

by LissaWho5



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A story with kind of a happy ending, Allergies, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Magic!Jack, More tags will be added later, Multi, Other, Past Cheating, Phan - Freeform, Poetry, Prince!Mark, Prompts are open, Septiplier - Freeform, Song fic, Sweet, forest fic, human!mark, old times, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book that contains/will contain things for the following ships:</p>
<p>Septiplier<br/>Phan<br/>MarkPat<br/>NatePate<br/>SepticNate<br/>Ryatt<br/>Danti (Darkiplier x AntiSepticEye)<br/>Tom/Tord (From Eddsworld)<br/>Joshler<br/>And Other Ships that I may ship in the future!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Formerly Phan and Septiplier One-Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts

Hey guys! I have decided to start a One-Shots book for Phan and Septiplier! I currently working on a Septiplier story that should be posted later today or Tomorrow.  
Anyway I just wanted you guys to know I'm open to prompts( Just keep in mind that I will not be doing Smut) I will try to do my best but I'm still pretty new at fan fiction so be patient. I will get better with time.  
Anyway just leave a comment down below with any prompts you may have!


	2. Septiplier-Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack will always love each other. 
> 
> The lyrics used are to the song "Still Into You" by Paramore. They get all the credit for the lines used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the song lyrics used are italicized.

 

_Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together._

Mark and Jack have been together for 11 years. Yet it feels like they have known each other for an eternity. Like they have spent their whole lives being best friends and partners. They could no longer imagine a life without the other. 

_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel better._

Jack and Mark don’t even need to be able to count on their fingers the years they have been together. The number will instantly come to them. No matter how long it has been they will always know. Also they need their hands to make the other feel better to comfort him when he needs it. “It’s not a walk in the park to love each other.” Sometimes Jack would think about the beginning of their relationship. It was hard living more than 5,000 miles apart. They could only see each other, in person, a few times a year. They could text, call, and Skype but, it wasn’t the same. Even then there was an 8 hour time difference.

_But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny you’re worth it._

Every time they actually saw each other, it was great. They knew it was worth it. All of the pain and struggles of a long distance relationship were completely worth it for the happiness and joy this relationship brought them. Even when it was something as simple as holding each other’s hands they knew they would always be better together.

_Cause after all this time, I’m still into you._

No matter how long it’s been they still loved each other as much as they did when they became a couple. If not more.

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you._

No matter how long Jack and Mark have been together, Jack still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever Mark compliments him. He still blushes whenever Mark kisses him or tells him that he’s handsome. He knew he should probably be over it, it’s been 11 years, but he was fine with the effect Mark has on him.

_And baby even on are worst nights, I’m in you._

One day Mark asked Jack a question. “Hey Jack?” “Yes Mark.” “Do you remember our first fight?” Asked Mark, curiously. “Of course I do.” Responded Jack, “It probably wasn’t really a fight, though. It was more of me being incredibly mad at you. It’s probably the angriest I have ever been at you.” Jack thought back to the fight. 

* * *

Jack heard his computer ring. Apparently, Mark was skyping him. “Finally.” Mumbled Jack. He had been texting, calling, emailing, and attempting to Skype Mark for 3 hours. He had been getting more worried by the second. “Where the heck have ye been?” Jack practically yelled. “Out.” Slurred Mark. He was obviously drunk. “Out where? Its 3am where ye are!” Jack said slightly louder. “I was at a bar. I had a few drinks, hung out with some friends, and then I started to leave so I could call you but then some chick started flirting with me so I stayed so I could see her try to get me. It was hilarious. It was no big deal.” Replied Mark. “So let me get this straight,” Said Jack, flatly. “Ye were at a bar flirting with some chick so that’s why yer calling me three hours late.” “Yep.” Said Mark being too drunk to notice the change in the Irishman’s tone. That’s when Jack lost it. “DO YE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS??!! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL BOTH OF YER MUMS AND ALL OF YER FRIENDS ASKING IF YE WERE OKAY!! I THOUGHT YE WERE IN ACCIDENT OR WORSE!!! BUT, YE WERE FINE!!! YE WERE JUST TALKING TO SOME CHICK LIKE YE WERE STILL SINGLE!! INSTEAD OF COMING HOME AND CALLING ME, YER BOYFRIEND THAT YE KNOW WORRIES, LIKE YE KNOW YE SHOULD DO!! I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE!!” Jack looked up at Mark. Mark had a neutral expression on his face. This made Jack even madder. Jack yelled again. “DO YE EVEN CARE?! DO YE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?! WERE YE FLIRTING WITH THAT GIRL BECAUSE YE NO LONGER LOVE AND CARE ABOUT ME” Jack said the last question with a look of horror and fear. His tone matched his expression. Very few people knew how much Jack worried about things and that he was worried about being in such a serious relationship. He was scared Mark would leave him for not being good enough. Mark chuckled. “WHY ARE YE LAUGHING?!!” “Jack, babe, you’re overreacting. I just went to a bar. Calm down.” “I’m overreacting?” Said Jack, lowering his voice. “I’m not overreacting. I’m rightfully mad; ye’re just too drunk to see it. I’ll call you tomorrow after you’ve sobered up. Good bye Mark!” Before Mark could respond, Jack hung up. He tried calling Jack a few more times but he never picked up. After a few more tries he gave up and went to bed. The next day after getting over a hangover, and not remembering what happened with him and Jack, Jack told him what happened and Mark began to apologize profusely. Jack forgave him. 

* * *

“I was so mad,” Said Jack, “I was just worried, ye’ know.” “No, I understand babe,” Replied Mark “I was wrong. To be perfectly honest I would have understood if you just left me then and there.” “I would never leave ye.” “Why? I was horrible.” “Yes ye were. But I know you learned from that and that ye would never do it again.” “Of course I won’t” “Also no matter how mad I was at ye I still loved ye. I also know that no matter how bad things get I will still love ye.”

_Let ‘em wonder how we got this far, ‘Cause I don’t need to wonder at all._

Every day they saw homophobic and hate comments on their videos about their relationship. Even when they went into town, they were stared at by strangers. They didn’t care. They learned to live with the haters. Sometimes commenters would even question their relationship. They didn’t care. They didn’t need to question it at all.

_‘Yeah after all this time, I’m still into you._

It has been 11 years. Yet Jack is still madly in love with Mark. Mark feels the same way about Jack. It would always be like this, no matter the number the years they have been together.

_Recount the night I first met your mother._

One night Jack and Mark were sitting on the couch browsing the internet. Then Mark asked Jack a question. “Hey Jack, do you remember when I met your mom, dad, and your siblings for the first time.” “Of course I do.” Mark thinks back.

* * *

 

Jack was driving himself and Mark to the wooden cabins Jack grew up in, so Mark could meet his family. Jack was a bit nervous but was really excited. Mark, on the other hand, was excited but was also a nervous wreck. As they drove up to the house. Jack spoke, “I know yer nervous Mark but don’t worry. My family will love ye.” Mark gave Jack a small nod and walked to the door with Jack. The night went wonderfully. Jack’s Mum accepted him immediately. Jack’s dad gave him the classic “If you hurt him I’ll hurt you.” Talk, but was pretty nice after that. All of Jack’s siblings were really nice to him. Of course they told Mark a bunch of embarrassing stories from before Jack met Mark, Jack’s face getting redder with every story.

_And on the drive back to my house, I told you that I love ya._

On the way back to Jack’s apartment , there was a comfortable silence in the air. Until Mark spoke, “Want to know something Jack?” “Yeah, what Mark?” said Jack curiously. “I love you.”

_You felt the weight of the world of the world fall off your shoulders._

Mark looked at Jack as he said those three words. Jack had a look of pure joy and Mark could see his shoulders relax. “I love ye too, Mark!”

_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever._

After the words were said Jack turned on the radio. One of Jack’s favorite songs started to play. They both started to sing along. It was at that moment that both of them knew they wanted to spend the rest of eternity together. 

* * *

 

_Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I. Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time._

Jack is a logical person. For most things he had to know why things happened. But for some reason, he just accepted the fact that he and Mark got along so well. He just understood. In all the years they have been together it just made sense and he never questioned it. I'm into you; baby not a day goes by, that I'm not into you. No matter how long it has been, no matter how things change, no matter all the things they will go through, Mark and Jack love each other. That will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed.! This is the first time I've written a story like this so please tell me any ways I could improve. Just try to be polite!  
> Anyway, I'm beginning to work on some of the prompts I was given so keep an eye out for that.  
> Kudos, comments. constructive criticism and prompts are appreciated.  
> I'm going to leave this chapter here. Thank you so much for reading, and as always I will see you in the next One-shot. Buh-Bye!


	3. Septiplier-Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were on a sunny road laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People. This is my first time doing this type of story so please tell me if I mess up, just be polite. Also, I'm sorry if there are any typos.

 

**1 year ago**

Mark’s POV

Dear Journal,

We were driving on an empty road in a town about 10 miles away from LA. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue. The sun was shining bright.

Jack was sitting next to me. His smile was so bright. We were both laughing so much. It had been the happiest I had been in a while. I had proposed to him and he said yes!

That’s where we were. On a long road, on a beautiful day, both of us laughing at some stupid joke I told. Then it happened. The moment that would change both of our lives forever. Some jerk didn’t read some stop sign and rammed into the passenger side of my car. I heard Jack scream in pain as we flipped over. The last thing I heard were the sirens, then everything went black.

* * *

 

I woke up. The light in the room almost blinded me. I realized I’m in an uncomfortable bed. I can hear voices all around me.

My eyes finally adjust to the light. I was in a hospital room.

 _What happened? Why am I here? Where is Jack?_ I wondered.

Suddenly, the events of the crash played over in my head. The laughter, the car hitting us, Jack’s scream, the sirens. I remembered it all. The only question I had was, _where is Jack?_

I began to call out his name. I wanted him. I needed him. Was he okay? He had to be okay. He must be okay. I love him.

Some nurses and a doctor came in. I yelled at them to tell me where Jack is. They wouldn’t tell me.

“Calm down Mr. Fischbach.” They yelled over and over.

Eventually they gave me a shot so I would stop yelling. The shot made me pass out. I didn’t wake up until the next day.

**4 months later**

Dear Journal,

I was released from the hospital two weeks ago. Apparently I had been in a coma for the 4 months after the crash. Jack died almost instantly and his family had his funeral while I was asleep.

I feel so guilty. It is my fault Jack is…. not with us anymore.

I could have saved him. I shouldn’t have been laughing. I should have paid more attention to the road. I should have told Jack that we shouldn’t have gone out that day.

I haven’t been outside since I was released. I have been in my house alone, not even using my computer. I have even blacked out my windows.

People have been trying to talk to me. My family, my friends, my viewers, they all want me to stop blaming myself. They want me, to speak to them, they want me to go outside, they want me to get help. They have been showing me so much concern. They really care.

I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve their concern and care. I don’t deserve their well wishes or prayers. I don’t deserve help. I don’t deserve sun shine. I don’t deserve to be on the internet. I don’t deserve any of this.

I deserve isolation. Complete and total isolation in a house with barely any light. WHY DON’T THEY UNDERSTAND THIS?! CAN’T THEY SEE I’M A MUDERER?! WHY WON’T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?! I WANT TO BE ALONE! I HAVE TO BE ALONE!

**5 months after the crash**

Dear Journal,

I’m finally alone. Completely alone. Everyone has given up. My family, my friends, my viewers. They all left. I finally have my wish.

The only problem is I had nothing to do. That was until, I discovered two things.

First, I have been exercising a lot more. I am starting to become very strong, even though I would like to be stronger.

The other thing is magic. To be more specific Dark magic. Anyone can do magic, but very few try to become powerful. I have been practicing magic for two weeks and I have made decent progress. But, I want to be very powerful. I need to be powerful.

**8 months after thec rash**

Dear Journal,

I keep hearing his voice. His voice is everywhere. He’s calling my name.

His Irish accent is prominent. His voice isn’t angry or bitter, it’s almost as if he’s calling out to me. It’s like he’s begging me. I just don’t know what he could want.

Every night I dream about him. His face. His body. His smile. His voice. It’s almost as if he wants to see me.

The only time I don’t think of him or hear him is when I’m using magic or I’m exercising.

Speaking of which, I have become very stronger. I can lift 75 pounds with one hand and I’m pretty powerful when it comes to dark magic. But I want to have more power.

To speak of Jack again, It’s almost as if wants me to speak to him. But Jack is gone; I won’t ever see him again, right?

**Present Day: 1 year after the crash**

Dear Journal,

I got dressed in a black shirt and dark grey jeans. I looked into the mirror for the first time in what felt like forever.

I was shocked by what I saw. I was very muscular and much bulkier then I was before. But that’s not the thing I was very surprised about.

No, the things that surprised me were my eyes, my hair and my skin. My hair has become an incredibly dark black as well as my eyes. Also my skin was pale white. Then I remember that I read in one of the books I used to learn magic is that Dark magic can change you both physically and mentally. I guess that’s what happened to me. I think I look better like this anyway.

For the first time since I started my isolation I was leaving my house. I was going to visit Jack’s grave.

I wasn’t going to get closure. I wasn’t going because I think I need to see it to move on. And I am not brave enough to go there without a reason. No I was going because I had a job to do.

I was going to bring Jack up again.

I knew that it was a crazy idea and that I still didn’t have enough power to raise the dead. But I knew I had to do this. How? You may ask. Well Jack’s voice had finally said something more than just my name. His voice said Lift me up, _if you do we can be together._

I knew I was desperate. I didn’t care.

I also knew that Mark wouldn’t do that. I knew that Mark would move on and get help. I knew that Mark would keep going because he tells himself that Jack would want him to.

But, I’m not Mark.

You see Mark did die that day. It’s just that something much darker, much more powerful, had replaced him.

So I guess you can now call me Dark.

I drove to the graveyard, and approached Jack’s grave.

I looked at what his Tombstone says:

_Here Lies Sean “Jack” William McLoughlin_

_Son, Boyfriend, Brother, and Hero_

_He was loved and will Be Missed by Millions_

_May He Rest In Peace_

I stared at the tombstone for what feels like forever. Then I decided to get to work.

-Time skip to when Dark is finished-

I stare down at the casket. It had bugs and dirt all over it. I lifted it up out of the ground and I opened it up and saw something shocking.

Jack almost looked exactly like he did before the crash. He was a bit paler but besides that he looked like he was just sleeping.

For some reason this caused me to break down into tears. I fell down to my knees and I started balling. My tears felt different. I realized that I’m crying blood. I didn’t even care at this point.

I picked up Jack’s body and hugged him. My grip was so tight. I didn’t ever want to let go. “I’m sorry.” I whispered, while I felt all of my guilt come back.

To my surprise, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked down at Jack.

His eyes were open. Their septic green besides the Irises, which are an unnatural blue, but they were open.

Jack looked up at me. I started to speak.

“Jack!” I said looking down him. “I-I’ve missed you so much, I’ve been alone and everything has been so wrong w-without, a-and I-I”

“Ssshh,” Said Jack looking into my eyes, “I know but I’m here now. Also it’s Anti now.” Jack, I mean, Anti whispered.

We sat like this for a while in complete silence. Just being content with being together again. I really missed him.

Anti finally spoke:

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

And with that Antisepticeye and Darkiplier began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story and your feels don't hurt to bad. I mean this ending is happy, kind of.  
> This was my first time writing angst so please tell me how I can improve if you have any tips.  
> Also Special Thanks to SparingChip2820 (On YouTube) for allowing me to turn their theory into a story!  
> Comments, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Septiplier-Stolen Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark chases the little girl who stole his watch. But what will the girl lead him to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm here with another one-shot! Hope you like it!

**Mark’s POV**

“HEY KID! COME BACK HERE!” The kid doesn’t listen. They continue to run and I start to chase after them. They have my watch.

Yes the person I was chasing was obviously around the age of 6 but stealing is bad no matter how old you are.

It wasn’t just any watch. It was something my dad gave to me before he passed away. It was also really nice, so it makes sense that someone would try to steal it.

I continue to chase the kid but they pick up their pace. Soon they turn into a corner and they’re gone. I look around a bit and don’t see them and I’m about to walk back home until I hear a very loud scream.

Jack’s **POV**

I see my daughter Sam run up the alleyway to the pile of boxes and two blankets, next to some abandoned building that we call home.

“Samantha where have you been!?” I asked, since I was worried. I’m usually pretty protective of Sam since she is all I have.

Yes Sam and I are homeless. We have been since Sam’s mother and my wife passed away, right around the time that I lost my job. Soon enough I wasn’t able to afford my apartment anymore. Or anything for that matter.

As Sam walks closer to me I see her carrying something. It looked like a watch. Not a cheap one that you see in for 20$ at some Walmart, but a really nice one that you would actually get from a jewelry store. I look up at her confused.

“Sam, where did you get that?”

“Get what?” She asked avoiding eye contact.

“You know what I’m talking about Samantha.” She looked shocked by me using her full first name.

“Oh this,” She said looking at the watch,” I just found it lying around.” She said, still not meeting my eyes.

“Don’t lie to me Samantha.” I said firmly.

“Ok I admit it! I stole it from some guy on the street!”

I look at her in shock. The last thing we need right now is the guy reporting her and the police searching for us.

“SAMANTHA ROBIN MCLOUGHLIN! WHY WOULD YE DO THIS?! WHY DID YE THINK THIS WAS OKAY?!” I yell, my accent becoming thicker.

She looks at me almost in tears. “I’m sorry okay! It’s just that I’m so tired of being hungry a-and I-I’m so tired of you not eating a-a-and I thought m-m-maybe you could get money to buy food from the watch.” She says the last part basically sobbing.

I sigh. I crouch down to about her height and look her in the eye.

“Sam I need you to understand that what you did was wrong. I know your heart was in the right place and you just wanted to help but stealing is wrong and not to mention illegal.” I say to her in a quiet yet stern voice.

“I’m sorry daddy.” She says in a quiet voice.

“It’s okay darling, but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Sam gives me a confused look.

“You should be apologizing to the person you stole the watch from.” I say, still pretty quietly. “In fact were going to try and find that man and you’re going to apologize and return that watch.”

She just nods in response.

I stand up and ask her a question.

“Do you know what he looked like?” I ask her.

She nods her head and points to the street. “Yeah ‘cause he’s right there.”

I look up and see a guy, who just awkwardly waves.

**Mark’s POV**

The guy, who I’m guessing is the girl’s father, awkwardly waves back at me.

I heard most of their conversation. After I ran towards the yelling, I found who it was coming from. I saw the kid and I almost called out to her. But then I heard her father yell at her about what she did, and I knew I wouldn’t call the police but I was going to talk t them and “scare her straight” so to speak, but then I heard why she did it. And I swear I could feel my heart break. I zoned out for a minute to process what I just heard. The next thing I knew the man and the girl were walking up to me.

The girl goes ahead of her father and comes up to me.

“I’m sorry for taking your watch, mister.” She says very quietly.

She then puts her hand with the watch in it closer to my face.

“Here’s the watch. You can have it back.” She says staring up to me with big blue eyes.

“It’s okay.” I say quietly. “Go tell your dad I want to speak to him for a moment.”

She quickly runs back to her dad, and he slowly walks towards me.

When he gets close enough to me he speaks. “I’m Jack McLoughlin.”

“Mark Fischbach.” I say.

“I’m so sorry about Sam stealing your watch.” He then quickly adds’ “I’m sure she’ll never do anything like this again.”

“It’s okay man.” I say quietly. “I’m not worried about that.”

He then sighs in relief.

“But there is something I’m worried about.” I say.

He looks at me, concerned. “What is it? Did the watch break?” He asks.

I shake my head. “No, the watch is fine. I’m worried about something else.”

“What?” He asks with a confused look on his face.

“I’m worried about you and Sam.”

His look of confusion stays on his face, “Us? Why would you be worried about us?” He asks.

I look at him with a straight face. “Because no one deserves to live like this. No one deserves having to spend time wondering if they’ll be able to eat today. No one deserves having to live in a on the streets. It’s not fair. So I’m going to make you a deal.”

“What is it?” He asks with a mixture of confusion and doubt on his face.

“You and Sam can come live with me for free as long as you clean the house and help with my pets and you plan on getting a job in a timely manner.”

He stares at me wide eyed with his jaw dropped. He stands still in shock for a moment, and then he asks me a question. “Why would you do this?”

“Because I want to help you” I say without hesitation.

He looks me in the eye for a moment, probably looking for a hint of lies or bad intentions in them. But I know I don’t show any.

“Alright,” He says holding out his hand. “It’s a deal.”

“Great!” I say smiling. “Go get Sam then I’ll guide you two too my car."

He quickly picks her up as well as a bag of what I’m guessing is whatever they have. Then he comes up to me and says that he is ready to leave. I guide them to my car and let them in. I drive them to my house.

During the whole car ride both seem uncomfortable. When I ask them what it is Jack says that it’s just neither of them have been in a car for a while. After that, the car is filled with an awkward silence.

Their jaws basically drops when they see my house. I know I have a decent size house, it has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, but their looking at it likes it’s some mansion or castle.

“Home sweet home.” I say as I pull into the driveway. I turn off the car. And smile at Jack and Sam. I then unlock their doors and lead them inside.

As soon as I open the door, Sam looks around wide eyed in amazement. She then runs down the halls looking at everything Jack yells out “Sam, be careful!” Which she then replies to with an “Okay Daddy!”

After looking around for a few minutes Jack looks at me and says “Thank You.” He then engulfs me in a hug.

I quickly blush, then I reply. “It was really no problem.”

He looks at me and says, “You’ve done so much for us already. I don’t know how much longer Sam and I could have lasted.” I

look down at him and smile, “Again, it’s no problem.”

He quickly hugs me again and then runs off to see where Sam left.

As he runs off I think, “I think this may be the first day of something great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Shout out to Feildofginger on Wattpad for letting e use the story as well as my sis LL90 for proof reading!  
> Also I may make this story into a series, if you guys think its a good idea.  
> Comments, reads, Constructive Criticism and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. I'm Speechless-A/N

I just realized that I'm 683 hits and with this story. I just realized that "Creation Of Creatures" is at 462. I just realized that the "Cry Baby" series is at 803. I just realized "Famous" is at 315. 

I don't know what to say! I am so grateful for everyone who has ever read any of my (silly) stories! I'm just so happy right now! I remember posting "Cry Baby" and thinking "I seriously doubt anyone will read this, but here goes nothing!" 

The other thing is I've only been on AO3 for 3 months! How did this happen so quickly?! I am not some wonderful writer I assure you, I m just some girl who loves shipping and writing and wanted to do it for fun.

I'm just so grateful right now and I want to do something for you guys! Maybe I can do a Q and A. Leave suggestions down blow in the comments!

Again, words can not express how happy and grateful I am right now! I love all of you!

Have a wonderful day/night! :D


	6. 2009!Phan poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem about Dan and Phil meeting in 2009. Told from 2009!Phil's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I wanted to try something knew and I feel like I've been neglecting Phan so I decided to write a poem!

I stand in an unfamiliar place.

Looking for a familiar face.

I am standing at a train station.

Once I find him, this will be a great vacation.

After looking around for a while,

I finally see a familiar smile.

 

Once my searching is finally done.

We leave to start our fun.

Because of distance, we usually use the internet to chat.

But since he’s here I rather not think of that.

 

I love him in the every way.

Our relationship is something I am thankful for everyday.

We have a bond nothing can break.

Not even powerful words can cause the bond to shake.

 

Who knows what the future will bring,

But I know you’ll always be there to talk, laugh and sing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think. I kind of liked writing this, so I may write more like this! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day/night! :D


	7. Septiplier-Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a young prince and is in love with a young man named Jack, but what will happen when he learns Jack is witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I'm here with another one-shot! It is based off the song witch's hunt. I'll leave the link down below.
> 
>  
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoy the story.

**T/W: Attempted Murder, Angst**

 

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away…….

There was a young man who fell madly in love with a young prince.

The thing is the man, whose name was Jack, was a witch, a very powerful one, but he hasn’t used his powers in many years; years before meeting the prince.

There was another witch in the kingdom whose name was Aria. Jack thought of Aria as a sister. Like, he could depend on her for anything.

It seemed as Jack was going to get a happy ending. He had a boyfriend, who had just proposed to him, and great best friend. He is also very handsome with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Yes, everything was wonderful.

If only things had stayed like that.

One night, our dear Jack, was sitting in his room thinking of his love. No spell or magic had ever made him feel the pure joy and wonder the prince made him feel. He knew no spell could make the couple feel the way they felt about each other. For this, was true love. Nothing could break it. Or so he thought.

You see, while Jack was thinking of his true love, his “friend” Aria was talking to his prince, Mark, and told him a horrible lie.

“Your love, Jack, has been tricking you.” Said the woman, lying through her teeth.

“What? What is this trick?” Asked Mark.

“He isn’t a mortal, he’s a witch. And you haven’t been in love; you’ve simply been under his wicked spell.”

The young prince was filled with anger. He felt betrayed. Jack had been lying to him this whole time. He also felt sorrow for the same reason.

“That lying heathen must be burned tonight!” Exclaimed the prince.

He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn’t notice the huge smirk on Aria’s face.

I bet you’re wondering why Aria was lying and why Mark believed her. You see, Aria had a huge crush on the prince, but she knew that nothing could break the bond.

Then she realized that if the prince thought he was being betrayed, especially by something that his subjects considered a monster, he would definitely kill them.

And why would the prince believe her? Well, Aria was a deeply respected member of the community. She was known for her honesty, kindness, and charity. She was considered the perfect woman and everyone in the kingdom trusted her.

So it would be more confusing if he didn’t believe her.

“Do you want me to tell him to meet you?” Said the wicked young woman.

“Yes tell him to meet me in the cities center. It is there we will tie him up and burn him.

“Of course my prince.”

**Jack’s POV**

I hurriedly began to walk to the city center to meet my prince. Aria had said it was very important.

I looked down at my engagement ring, and reflected on how beautiful it was. The most beautiful thing about it was what it represented: trust, faith, and the desire to spend all eternity together. The fact that Mark wanted that with me brought me great joy. Just looking at the ring made me smile.

As I reached the city center I saw my prince. I ran to him.

“Mark!” I yelled, as he turned around to face me I instantly was able to tell something was wrong.

“Mark, is something wrong.” I asked, concern present in my voice.

“Yes, something is definitely wrong.” Mark answered, his voice full of anger.

“What is it?” I asked worried.

“You.”

My whole world shook with that simple word. Everything seemed to slow down. I started questioning every decision I had made.

“W-What h-have I-I done?” I said, stuttering since I was scared.

“You lied to me you horrid witch!” He yelled at me. 

I stared at him in shock. How could he know about my powers? The only people who knew were my parents, who died from an illness years ago, and…….Aria.

She must have told him, but why? I had thought she was happy for us. Why would she tell my secret after I kept hers for years?

“Mark I’m sorry for not telling you but I was scared you would leave me and I haven’t used my powers in so many years, long before I met you and-”

He interrupted my rambling by yelling, “Silent Heathen!”

While I was in shock from what he called me, he called for a group of guards to get me and before I knew I was tied to a cross and most of the town was carrying torches to burn me.

I called out to Mark; “Mark, why would you do this? I loved you! And I thought you loved me.”

“I _never_ loved you!” He yelled at me, as if he was disgusted by my very presence, “I was just under some stupid spell that you put me under.”

“Mark-“

“Do not call me Mark; you can call me Prince Fischbach!”

“Prince Fischbach, our love was never a curse. No magic could ever make us feel the way we felt for each other.”

“Silent heathen! It’s too late for you pleads! I would never believe a witch like you.”

**3 rd Person POV**

As the crowd of people drew close to Jack he looked up to the sky. He had a plan for escape, but he needed to be closer to the flames for it to work.

He could hear the crowd chanting.

“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!  
Let it light; let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"  
Feel now the weight of death.”

He shed a tear as he saw his once fiancé look at the crowd,as he instructed them to burn the cross. All hope of reasoning with Mark was lost at this point.

As the flames started to go up the cross, Jack put his plan into action.   He used his powers and turned the fire into a pair of red and orange wings. The wings were massive. He then attached the wings to his back. He cried out in pain, since adding something to your body tends to hurt. He then, using the force of his wings, pulled away from the cross and up in the air. He flew high enough that no one could get him but low enough that he could see them and they could see him.

The crowd, including Aria and Mark, looked at him in awe and shock. But after a few minutes the shock wore off and Mark yelled at his guards to get him.

They tried to shoot their arrows and swords at him but Jack deflected it with a wave of his hand. After Mark and his guards tired out Jack finally spoke.

“You are all fools. You have fallen for the lies of a woman named Aria. For, Aria is just like me, a witch. She isn’t as powerful but she is still a hypocrite. And I have never cursed anyone. Especially the ones I loved. You all deserve to be punished. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I will not curse any of you. Except for you Aria; for your betrayal, you must give up your magic.”

“I would never give up my magic to you.” Aria instantly covered her mouth. She just realized she had outed herself.  The crowd began to whisper things like “She is a witch!” And “Jack was telling the truth?!”

“You know, I don’t need your permission. I can out power you. It’s just less painful if you give it up willingly.” Said Jack, still flying in midair.

Aria continued to say no, so Jack was left with no other choice.

Using a lot of his strength he cast a spell on Aria, which looked like a giant laser. He drained her magic, which he absorbed becoming even more powerful. When he was done, people were shocked by what was left.

There was an old woman where Aria once stood. Apparently she had been using her magic to keep herself from looking old.

Aria looked down at her hands and realized they were wrinkled. She figured out that Jack undid her anti-aging spell.

She yelled out in anger, “Look at what you have done! You will pay.” She grabbed a sword and attacked the person closest to her, the person being Mark. Just as she was about to stab him in the chest Jack yelled out “NO!”  And used his magic to push her back and destroy the sword.

The guards then pounced on her and Mark ordered her to the dungeon.

After, the guards took Aria away Mark ordered everyone to go home.

He looked up and noticed Jack was flying away. Mark called to him. Jack turned to him and flew to the ground. He stopped in front of the prince.

Mark began to speak, “Thank you for saving my life, I’m so sorry for what happened and I promise I will believe and trust you for the rest of-”

“Mark,” Interrupted Jack, “I’m sorry but I can’t be with you anymore.

“What?” Said a confused Mark, “I thought you loved me.”

“I did. I do, but you turned on me so quickly. I could have died tonight! What if I hadn’t been able to create these wings? I would be dead right now and you would probably be bitter in your room and that monster Aria would be out free not paying for her lies. I’m not sure I can trust the fact that you’ll always believe in me in the future.”

All was silent for a moment as the pair thought of the night and what Jack had said. Jack looked down and noticed his ring. The thing that had once filled him with so much joy now filled him with misery and the feeling of betrayal.

Jack took off his ring and handed it to Mark.

“Here,” He said, “I will no longer need this. I might return one day and we might be able to be together one day, but for now I can’t do this.”

Jack leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek. “Goodbye Mark.” Said Jack, and he flew off into the night before Mark or anyone else could stop him.

Mark was left on the ground alone with an abandoned ring and without the love of his life.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It has been exactly five years since Jack was almost killed and left Mark behind.

Aria had died of old age, bitter and unloved. Jack has not been heard from since that night. Mark is now king.

Mark is considered a wonderful and kind ruler. As soon as he was put in charge, he banned witch burnings or hatred and discrimination of any kind. He also had a huge celebration every anniversary of Jack leaving in an attempt to make Jack come back to him, since Jack loved parties.

Mark had never found someone else after Jack. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Jack. He loved Jack. He still did.

 

It was very late in the evening of the fifth anniversary of Jack leaving when Mark saw it. At first it was two orange dots, but it eventually grew into two massive wings. And before long Jack, the love of his life, his soul mate, was right in front of him.

“Mark.” Jack said as he pulled him into a hug.

“Jack.” Said Mark, as he wrapped his arms around him.

And, they all lived happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Yeah, I realize that this was depressing but at least it had and happy ending! That's good, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Here's the song link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro
> 
> Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	8. Phan-Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a bad allergic reaction to allergies. Dan helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peoples! Look I finally wrote a actual Phan story! Are you proud of me?! Are you?!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is really just me venting about how I feel about having severe allergies and not as bad asthma. It's also me venting some of the info I have. Most of this is based off of experiences besides having significant other.

Phil sat on his couch, restraining himself from rubbing his eyes. He knew that if you’re having an allergic reaction and your eyes start itching, the worst thing you could do is itch them. No matter how badly you want to.

Yeah, Phil had allergies(He also had asthma). To be more specific, he was allergic to tree nuts, peanuts, eggs, shellfish, cats, dogs, pollen, some grasses, some trees, dust, and some smells get a horrible reaction out of him.  Most people don’t know this because he still does most things people without allergies do. He still goes outside, he still loves nature, he still loves animals, and he still loves food.

He’s kind of gotten use to it. He’s never been able to taste nuts, so he didn’t really know what he was missing. And while he did grow into the egg and shellfish allergy, he hasn’t had any since he was eight and he doesn’t remember what they taste like.  There isn’t much you can do about food allergies, unless your body naturally out grows them. But since he’s not 12, that’s very unlikely.

Non-food related allergies are a different story however. There are treatment options. Options of course vary from person to person, but for him it’s taking medicine twice a day, and getting allergy shots.

Yes, allergy shots. It’s a method that’s suppose to build up your immunity to non-food allergies.  Even how you get allergy shots vary. For him, he gets a shot in each arm every two weeks. He then must wait 30 minutes in the doctors office so if he has a horrible reaction, the doctors can treat him. It's 30 minutes because that's when a bad reaction is the most likely. Nothing bad has ever happened mind you, besides him getting bumps on his arm every time he gets a shot, which always itch at the very least. He used to get them every week, but his allergies improved enough that he only had to get them every two weeks. Unless he misses a week, then he would have to go back to every week.

The same with his asthma, his asthma has improved to the point he no longer has to use an inhaler every day. He just had to carry around what he called his “emergency inhaler” just in case he has an asthma attack.

And while he has gotten use to it, it did stink sometimes. He often wondered how Peanut Butter and Nutella tasted. He had to watch his friends and family eat delicious looking eggs or shellfish. It only annoyed him badly when his family and friends eat some of the food he was allergic to, obviously like it and state how good it is, then turn to him saying how it’s not that good, or how he is not missing anything. But he dealt with it because if he ate the foods he would probably die or get really hurt. But just in case he does have an horrible allergic reaction to food (Also known as anaphylaxis or anaphylactic shock, which is where your throat closes up so you can’t breathe, you get a bunch of hives, and your face swells up as well. So it’s horrible, he has been told) he carries around a thing called an epinephrine auto injector, which is also called an Epi-Pen, which will buy him about 15 minutes to get to an hospital.

And yeah, having asthma stinks too, having an attack is one of the worst feelings in the world. It feels like you’re not breathing, yet you still feel all of your rapid breathes trying to get oxygen into your lungs. You feel like you have no control over your breaths even though you know you’re trying to get some air. You feel like your weak when you have to sit out or slow down when you over due yourself.  You feel like medicine is your saving grace because it can make the attack feel better or just simply taking some medicine can usually prevent all of this. Phil is more than grateful that he no longer has to deal with that.

And non-food allergies also stink.  Like right now, Phil is currently sitting on his couch with a scratchy throat, a horrible cough, eyes that are itchy to the point it hurts and it feels like it’s on fire and a stuffed nose so he can’t smell anything.

He isn’t sure what caused the reaction. He was just walking home from the shop with his boyfriend Dan, and he started having a bad reaction. It just started with a stuffy nose and then it quickly escalated to this. Dan, of course, noticed the suffering Phil was going through so he and Phil hurried home. Once he got there he rushed Phil to the couch and Dan started to frantically search for, this really strong allergy medicine called Antihistamine. (Better known by the brand name Benadryl)

After sitting on the couch for few more minutes of agony, Phil finally heard Dan yell “PHIL I FOUND IT!” 

Dan quickly ran into the Living Room and passed Phil a bottle of water and two small pink tablets.  Phil quickly took the tablets and downed the bottle of water. Fun fact: For some people drinking water helps, especially if you drink it with a pill, some swear that it makes the pill work better.

After a few minutes the medicine started to work and Phil finally started to get some relief. He sighed and he got off the couch to go to Dan and his’s bed. Antihistamine usually made him tired, so he wanted to get into a comfy bed before he became too tired to move. He quickly got into the blue and green covers and wrapped himself in them. A few minutes later Dan joined him.

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this, Philly.” Said Dan, right before Phil was about to fall asleep.

“It’s fine Bear. It’s not your fault.” Said Phil, barely above a whisper. And it’s true, it’s no one’s fault. You can take all the medicine and get all of the shots, and can go months without your allergies being bad, and _poof_ you can have a night like tonight where something, you don’t even what it is, can cause you to have a bad reaction. It’s just life.

“I know.” Said Dan, quietly, “but I still feel bad.”

“It’s fine Dan, now please just sleep.”

They all slept peacefully that night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you think! Or if I should make more like this one!
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said, this is how I feel about having an allergies and asthma. I've had them my whole life so I'm use to it. Pretty much everything in this fic has happened to me or is currently going on (like getting allergy-shots, just randomly getting allergy attacks, the asthma attack description is based off of my personal experience, other things of that nature.) All of the information given is stuff I have learned over the years. I just don't have a significant other, so the romantic fluff is just my imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.


	9. Opinion-A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter.

Hello my friends! As you can see this is not an story update, but I do want your opinion on something. On Wattpad (the other fan fic website I use) authors will "tag" each other, which means they'll challenge another author to answer certain questions or to do a challenge. I've done about 4 tags so far and I wanted to know if you guys thought I should post them on here?  I hate to feel  like youu guys are missing out on things I do, but I understand if you guys don't want to read them, comment your opinion below!

 

 

 

 

 

 

ALSO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS BOOK ASAP! IF IT'S NOT UPDATED BY TOMORROW FEEL FREE TO DISLIKE ME!!


	10. Septipier-Lying is the most fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare he! How dare Mark come back after what he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I have a new story! It's based of the Panic!At The Disco "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes." Wonerful song, the link is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI   
> Anyway, love I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

**Trigger Warning: Past Cheating**

 

**3 rd Person**

Jack couldn’t believe this.

He couldn’t freaking believe this!

Mark Freaking Fischbach, the same Mark who cheated on him, broke is heart, broke up with him to be with the other guy, and blocked Jack on all social media, and straight ignored him for the past three years, was at his front door asking to come in.

Jack let Mark in just so they can have some privacy and none of their fans would see them.

He told Mark to sit on the couch, while he closed the door.

When he went to the couch he saw Mark sitting their uncomfortably and staring down at his hands.

Jack broke the silence by yelling, “You have some freaking nerve Fischbach! Coming to MY house after what you did!”

Mark looked up in shock at Jack, then he spoke “Look Jack I’m sorry I-“

“I bet you’re sorry!” Jack mumbled angrily.

“I know you’re probably still mad but I was wondering if you could possibly forgive me, and maybe just maybe be a couple again?”

Jack’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t freaking believe Mark was asking him this.

Jack sighed and took a deep breath, “Mark, I already forgave you years ago. But there is no chance in heck I will not be with you again.”

Mark looked at you with sad eyes. “Please baby! Please let me in again! I love you! I’m sorry I hurt you! I’ll never do it again, please just give me a chance!”

Jack looked him in the eye. He really looked sad, but Jack had no sympathy for him. He brought this onto himself.

Jack glared at him and spoke, “Don’t you freaking call me “baby”! I’m not getting with you again! You had your chance! And frankly I don’t love you! Not anymore. I stopped loving you when you threw my love away!”

Mark looked at him once more and then spoke, “Please! You were the greatest person I’ve ever been with! I’ll be perfect this time!”

“But there is no “this time” Mark! You had a chance and you blew it! And I know I’m probably the best you’ve ever done. You had someone with humor, wit, intelligence, and more appeal then any boy or girl you’ve been with. You had me. You should have thought about everything I have, before you made out with him in your passenger seat, or anywhere else you were. But you didn’t and see where that led you.”

“Jack, I’m sorry-“

“I know you are, and even though I know the answer was being with him worth it? Was being with him or anyone else worth the pain this has brought you? I hope to God it was.”

“No.”

“Thought so.”

“Out of curiosity Mark, why did you think I would take you back, after you cheated on me, left me, and ignored me for the past three years?”

“Well, after we broke up. You seemed so sad, like you still wanted to be together. So I thought that you might want to be with me again.”

“Mark that was like three freaking years ago! Are you so pretentious that you think I’ve spent the last three years in despair over you?! People move on Mark.”

Jack looked Mark in the eye, and saw a mixture of regret and guilt. Jack smirked.

“You’re guilty aren’t you? You regret all of it!  You feel guilt. I knew this would happen! The looks and physical attraction of the other guy wore off didn’t it? You can only have a relationship solely based on attraction for so long! The fact it lasted this long, simply amazes me. Now you miss what you had thrown away. Well if it isn’t obvious by now it’s too late.  Goodbye Mark.”

As Mark is about to leave Jack calls out to him.

“Oh by the way Mark, you hadn’t had chance for the past two years. I’ve been with someone knew since then. His name is Nathan or Nate. He has a YouTube channel called Natewantstobattle. He treats me better than you ever did. I’m surprised you didn’t notice his photos all over the place in my photo frames on my wall.”

Mark looks around and sees different pictures including a person Mark only assumes is Nate, who has dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

“Now it’s goodbye for real, Mark. Goodbye.”

And with that Mark leaves.

**Mark’s POV**

I’m an idiot! Why did I ever let Jack go? Well it’s too late now.

I get back to my apartment and cry. I guess I’ll have to move on from Jack one day. But not today. I lie down in bed and stare at my roof.

_Why was I such an idiot?_

**Jack’s POV**

Mark left a few hours ago. Its night time and I’m now lying in bed, next to my boyfriend. (Who was out shopping while this was going on.)

When I told him what happened, he said he was sorry for not being there and that he was proud of me.

What I didn’t let Mark know is that he did, temporarily, break me. I was a wreck. But after thinking about our relationship and getting some support from Nate, I moved on and found somebody who treats me the way I deserved to be treated.

And I couldn’t be happier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story!! Please tell me what you think  
> -Thougghts on Jack?  
> Thoughts on Mark?
> 
> Also I'm sorry Updates are all over the place, I'll try to be better at it. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Hits and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Anyway have a wonderful day!! :D


	11. Changes- A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter

Hello my friends!

I have an idea for this book, and I want to know your opinion.

When I started this book, the only ships I wrote were Phan and Septiplier since they were the only ones I had read and feel I could actually write well.

But since then, I've fell in love and started shipping other ships, that I want to write.

Some of which are:  
Danti (Darkiplier x AntiSepticEye)

SepticNate (JackSepticEye x NateWantsToBattle)

MarkPat (MatPat x Markiplier)

NatePat (NateWantstobattle x MatPat)

DarkPat (Darkiplier x Negative MatPat, who is MatPat's Dark side)

AntiSepticEye x NateMare (Nate's dark side) (Do they have a ship name)

Mark x Nate

Jack x MatPat

Ryan x Matt W.

These are all the ships off the top of my head. 

(Your right elel90 I do ship everything)

So, I'm thinking about turning this book into a book full of stories about my ships.

But I want to know what you guys think about this, before I do anything.

So your thoughts will help me decide what I should do this book.

Currently I'm leaning to changing the book, but if you guys don't want me to I won't.

Please tell me your thoughts.

-Lissa


	12. This will change soon-A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter

So this book will change.

I am changing the book to include any ship that I love.

Some of which are:

Danti (Darkiplier x AntiSepticEye)

SepticNate (JackSepticEye x NateWantsToBattle)

MarkPat (MatPat x Markiplier)

NatePat (NateWantstobattle x MatPat)

DarkPat (Darkiplier x Negative MatPat, who is MatPat's Dark side)

AntiSepticEye x NateMare (Nate's dark side) (Do they have a ship name)

Mark x Nate

Jack x MatPat

Ryan x Matt W.

And any other ship I like or someone makes me like.

I'm so excited for this!

This is a new chapter of this book and I''m so excited for what it will bring.

Thank you to anyone who has read this book and has supported me!

I love you all! :D

-Lissa

 

 


	13. FNAF- MarkPat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Mat a play Five Nights At Sister Location. Their reaction is quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Welcome to my first MarkPat fan fic! I hope you like it!
> 
> It's really stupid and silly! XD 
> 
> Second, this was inspired by a MarkPat story I read the other day. I can not find it for the life of me (I literally spent a good hour and a half looking for it.) If the person who I based this off of reads this please tell me.
> 
> Anyway, it's time for the story!

“MARK COME QUICK!” Mat yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mark bolted from their living room to Mat’s office to see what was wrong.

When he got in there he saw Matt staring intently at his screen.

“Mat what is it?! Are you ok?!” Yelled Mark.

“They’ve made another one. Look.” Said Mat, like he was in a daze.

Mark stared at the screen. It was a trailer for the new Five Nights At Sister Location. 

He watched it intently, nothing could have broken his concentration.

“Oh God.” Said Mark in a deep and quiet voice.

“How are we going to survive this?” Said Mat in real concern.

“We can get through this, we’ll have to do it together.” Said Mark.

**Time Skip to When The Game Comes Out**

Mark was currently playing the game in his office while Mat was playing it in his. Both were having a hard time with it.

At exactly 4 am in both games both of them died………again.

“AHHHH!! I”VE DIED 50 TIMES ALREADY!! THIS IS HARDER THAN ALL FOUR GAMES ON THEIR HARDEST MODE COMBINED! I’VE BEEN PLAYING FOR 3 HOURS ALREADY!!” Yelled Mark at the top of his lungs.

“I HAVEN’T EVEN BEATEN THE FIRST NIGHT YET AND ALL OF MY THEORIES HAVE BEEN BROKEN!! WHY?! ALL THAT TIME AND EFFORT I PUT INTO IT, WASTED!! NOOO!!

The King of the game decided to take a break and try again tomorrow. As well did the leader of the games theories.

When they were about to go to bed, Mat got a call on the phone from his friend Nate.

He picked up the phone. “Hello.” He said still kind o mad about all of his theories being ruined.

“Mat! Mat! Have you played Five Nights at Sister Location Yet?!”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t it awesome?! I mean yeah it’s hard but I’ve gotten so much inspiration for music! I’ll have so many songs! This game is amazing.”

Mat just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

After a minute of not responding, Nate spoke again. “Hello, Hello? Mat are you there?” Mat then proceeded to hang up and throw his phone across the room. He then simply got into bed and quietly said “Night Mark.”

Nobody spoke until the next day, when they spent the day at the new location.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this. I had so much fun writing it! It was so stupid. XD
> 
> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I've had horrible writers block. But I'll try to update more frequently. And I've gotten some of my inspiration back.
> 
> Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos and Hits are always appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading! :D


	14. 800 Years-TomTord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Tord say anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Look who's back. After a long battle with creators block, finally had inspiration! This is from the song "800 years" which has an English Cover by the singer JubyPhonic. The link to the song is in the authors note below. 
> 
> Anyway on with the story.

“Tom, remember everything I told you was the truth. Like when I told you that I hate you, or that I hope you l just leave. It was all a lie. I’m just a liar. It’s as true as telling you that salt was too sweet or that sugar was too salty. Or that I enjoy a warm winters evening or a cold summer day. It just not true.”

Tom stayed silent.

“I was just scared Tom. So scared to love someone, scared to let someone in. So I built these lies. Not just to you. But to myself as well. Like that I don’t want to spend my days near you, or that I didn’t care when you started complaining about a sore stomach to Matt and Edd. But eventually I accepted that I cared. I told myself that I would confess and we would live happily ever after. Together forever. That one of us would never pass away and that we would live forever. I had our whole future planned out. But it didn’t turn out that way.”

Tom was still silent.

“It took forever for me to get the courage to confess. I was now scared of rejection. By the time, I had the courage. It was too late.  You already left. That stupid stomach ache, which you had complained about, turned out to be so much more. Why did you have to get sick”

Tom continues to be silent.

“While you were in the comma, I told myself that you were just sleeping. And that whenever I want you to you’ll respond to me.”

“And Tom when that that heart monitor flat lined, I swear my world stopped. It was truly over it was too late. And even after you left I lied. I told myself that I wouldn’t be reminded of you at every turn, and that I’ll forget you completely, and that the pain will go away when morning when I wake up.”

Tom stays silent, he will always be silent.

“Tom I’ve finally accepted the complete truth. People you care about die. The end will come for all of us one day. People, including me, have a past they want to change, that my pain won’t just melt away. That you’ve passed away, it’s a fact. I just have to live with it. “

Tord looks down at the grave, where his lost love lies. His tears fall down onto the dirt Tom is buried under.

“Tom please know that all the times that I said I hated you, please know that I was lying. I hope you just ignore it.”

Tord got up to leave, he started to walk away but after a few steps he turned around said:

“I love you Tom. Know that I’m living for not just for myself, but for you, because I know you would have wanted me to.”

And with this the red hooded man walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the first thing I can actually write is angst! Thanks brain!
> 
> I hoped you like the story, nonetheless . I'm SO sorry for the long break! But hopefully this will be the star of me updating more frequently. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06O0kxjVN40  
> (I frankly don't think I did the song justice)
> 
> Also if you don't know what the characters are from, it's from the show Eddsworld on YouTube, which if your not watching you should. That show is freaking is hilarious and does not get enough credit. (The guy who wrote the famous ASDF movie wrote the later episodes of Eddsworld)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Comments, Kudos, Constructive Criticism, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Thank You For Reading! :D


	15. CONTEST! -A/N

So I was tagged to draw an OC, and describe them earlier today so I thought "Hey, why not combine this with the contest your planning on doing."  
So  here is my tag for you.   
(By the way I tag whoever wants to do it)

So here is a link to my OC, Assila :

  http://awesomelissawho.tumblr.com/image/151639557553

For those who have read my book "Creation Of Creature" you might recognize her. She was one of the MC's along side Dark and Anti.

She is suppose to be to me what Dark and Anti are to Mark and Jack, a monster version or opposite.

Assila's character can vary, and that's how I like it. I want her to be what Dark and Anti are to the Markiplier and JackSepticEye fandom; whatever you want them to be. So while I may have a way I think of her please don't take my word as god. Again she can be interpreted as whatever.

Some traits **I like and I think of her as; (again not word of God)**

-Sassy  
-Kind of cold to everyone  
-Is scared of what she can do if she losses control  
-Has massive purple and orange wings  
-Her colors are Purple and Orange (okay this is one thing I really want to be consistent but it's not a big deal if it isn't.)  
-She has a heart. She _could_ love somebody. She _could_ have people come into her heart and be their friends. But _chooses_   not to because she's scared of herself and what she can do if she goes completely insane.  
-She makes herself look scarier than she is in all her photos so people are too scared to find her or look at her.  
-She loves tights, leggings, and skinny jeans. And skirts above the knee. (Not to short though.....She has some class!!)

Again this is just my **current** interpretation. She can change in the future and you guys might see her differently.

Okay now for the contest!

Okay so I want to run a fan art or fan fiction contest for this amazing character.

Basically I want you to make the creepiest image or comic you can of her.

Something that would fit well with this song:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk

But if you have any other ideas with the character feel free to do it. But I want spooky!

**_ RULES _ **

-You may enter ONE image and/or ONE comic and/or ONE story.

-NO SMUT PERIOD I AM NOT PLAYING. NO SMUT!! Kissing is okay.

-It must be at least 600 words. (Note I prefer longer stories)

-Tag appropriately.

If you have any questions feel free to ask. If you want to see a story with Assila in it look up my story "Creation Of Creatures."

Deadline:  Oct. 24th at 12am Eastern Time.

I want to see participation! Share this with your friends!

I'm excited to see your entries!

Have a great day!

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh read the infamous Forrest fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song that the forest fic is inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaeqBjsgBj4

**_ Warning: Read the forest fic before this. Or at least  _ ** **_ already be spoiled in the ending.  _ ** **_ This contains  _ ** **_ MAJOR  _ ** **_ spoilers for the  _ ** **_ Forrest  _ ** **_ fic. You have been warned. _ **

 

It was a normal day for the newly weds, Tyler and Josh. Josh was practicing rapping (he will be a good as Tyler one day, so watch out!) and Tyler was taking a break from working on their next album by scrolling through Tumblr.

While he was scrolling, he saw some post about the fan fiction "stay in place (sing a chorus)" but is known to many as........" **The Forest Fic"**

The post warned people to not read it as it has to potential to make anyone cry, regardless of age, sensitivity, or personality.

A lot of the notes on the post agreed with the original writer. Saying that they learned about the fic through Tumblr or through YouTube comments and they read it and were never the same.

Tyler was curious, Joshler shippers write angst all the time (it's not like he and Josh read it in their free time.....shut up) but this seemed different. He's never seen so many people warn people not to read a fic from The Clique itself.

Out of curiosity he looked it up and clicked on it. He read the first few lines. Seemed innocent enough. Until the line "Josh isn't real." 

What? That can't be true. In story Tyler was just having a conversation with in story Josh.  How can he not be real?!

He kept reading,

That was a huge mistake.

As he read the story began to unfold itself, developing its characters, revealing back story, keeping the reader guessing on whether or not in story Josh was real or not. But nothing that tear-jerking was really in it (at least to Tyler)

That was until he got close to the ending. Which revealed that Josh was real, after Tyler killed himself because everyone convinced him he was fake and he saw no point in living in a world where the only person who would always be there and love him was just a piece of his imagination which he had created to help deal with a traumatic childhood experience.

Tyler was not okay.

He began to sob, quite loudly in fact. So loud that Josh heard him. Josh hearing his husband sob quickly ran to their room, where he saw Tyler curled up into fetal position on their bed, crying his eyes out.

"Ty what's wrong?!"

Tyler just looked up at him. Tears running down his face. "I read a fan fiction..." he said quietly.

Josh looked at him confused. "We both have many times, some that are very sad. What's so different about this one?"

"It's just that this one....just..is just...I can't put it into words. It's actually very well written and has really well structured characters and fits the theme of the song Forrest, are song that inspired it very well. It's just so sad."

Josh just looked at him.

"I'm going to go read it."

"Don't! It will hurt your heart!"

"C'mon Ty, how sad can it be?"

Josh found the fic and began to read it. Having a very similar reaction to Tyler. Such as wondering whether or not his story counterpart was real or not. But much like his husband, Josh was confused on what the amount of tears that  people say it causes. It was until he got to towards the end. He began to sob.   
He pounced onto Tyler and put him into an incredibly tight hug.

After a few minutes Tyler broke the silence;

"I think I'll listen to the warnings next time......"  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Joshler, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> A lot of this is inspired by the emotions I felt while reading "The Forrest Fic" Including the parts about it being done incredibly well. It's just very depressing. The author did an amazing job and wrote the characters very well and got across some very really emotions even though the subject is not something I can say I relate to. Especially if you know what "The Fic" is for some other fandoms. That story being "The Fic" for the Clique. Makes me very proud of the Clique choosing a well written masterpiece.
> 
> Tl:dr; it's a great fic. 10/10 you should read it yourself.
> 
> Anyway thank you guys for reading. Constructive Criticism, reads, votes, and comments are appreciated.
> 
> And I'll see you guys when I do.
> 
> -Lissa


	17. Why I hate Christmas-TomTord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> I don't hate Christmas that much.” Said Tom, even though he was obviously trying to get out of the conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> Tord just stared at him, not believing his nonsense.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh-huh. You tried to kill Santa one year, as well as destroy anything that celebrated the Holiday. You caused 100s of 1000s dollars on damage, as well as broke almost every bone in your body.”
> 
>  
> 
> “A guy does that one year-”
> 
>  
> 
> “Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMTORD
> 
> This is what I made for today's Christmas one-shot, but I was so proud of it I decided to put it here and there.

“TOM GET DOWN HERE!” Yelled Tord, he seemed to be happy.

  
Tom sighed. He went out of Tord’s and his room and went down the stairs to the living room. He looked around the hall in disgust at all the Christmas decorations.

  
Tom hated Christmas, it was just a fact of life. He protested to having ornaments up, but Matt, Edd, and Tord out voted him.

  
So why did he despise this holiday? Well he would say “I just hate it.” to most, but there is a reason. A much deeper reason...

  
Anyway, he went into the living room, and was then tackled by Tord.

  
Tom chuckled and looked up at Tord, who was staring down at him.

  
“Yes Tord?”

  
“I called you in here to force you to tell me why you hate Christmas. And don't just say that you hate it because you do. Something had to happen for you to hate it this much.”

  
Tom's smile fell. “I don't hate Christmas that much.” Said Tom, even though he was obviously trying to get out of the conversation.

  
Tord just stared at him, not believing his nonsense.

  
“Uh-huh. You tried to kill Santa one year, as well as destroy anything that celebrated the Holiday. You caused 100s of 1000s dollars on damage, as well as broke almost every bone in your body.”

  
“A guy does that one year-”

  
“Tom.”

  
“Okay all tell you. Just get off of me.”

  
“No you'll try to run off.”

  
Tom sighed, “You know me too well.”

  
“Anyway let me get this over with. The story is….

 

 

 

_-Flaaashbaaaaack-_   
  
_Tom ran down the stairs on Christmas Day. He was so excited! He really wanted a toy train, and he begged and pleaded his parents for months. He even wrote out a letter, well as well as he could since he was still learning how to write and spell._   
  
_As he reached the living room he saw a tree full of gifts and his two siblings surrounding the tree. They had already taken all the presents besides one, and it had Tom's name written on it._   
  
_He didn't care that his brothers got more than him, he was just grateful for a train._   
  
_As soon as his parents said they could open his gifts, he unwrapped his and his smile grew when he saw a box that had a picture of a blue train on it._   
  
_He happily opened opened the box a saw…._   
  
_a blue piece of paper with the word train written on it._   
  
_He began to cry._   
  
_“Oh look the cry baby is crying!” Yelled his mother._   
  
_His whole family laughed at him._   
  
_“Did you honestly think a brat like you would get a gift! Why would we waste are money of trash like you? We almost didn't even waste the paper.” Said his father._   
  
_Tom ran up to his room and didn't come up for the rest of the day. It's not like his family cared. He sobbed and held his Tomee bear, his only friend, close._   
  
_After that Tom hated his family and this god forsaken holiday._

  
Tom told Tord this story and by the time he was done Tord had tears rolling down his face.

  
He somehow found a way to get even closer to Tom hugged him as tightly as possible.

  
“I'm so sorry that happened Tom.” Said Tord.

  
Tom began to cry. Shut up! He hates seeing his boyfriend sob.

  
“Don't be sorry, it's not like you were there to stop it.”

  
“I know but still….you suffered. And I hate that.”

  
They sat in a comfortable silence hugging each other.

  
“Oh by the way Tom.”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Look up.”

  
Tom looked up and saw they were under mistletoe.

  
“Really Tord?”

  
“What?”

  
“If you wanted a kiss you could've told me.”

  
Tom gave Tord a peck on the lips and then they got up went into their room.

  
Maybe one of these years Tord could make Christmas a happy holiday for Tom, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really proud of this! It's angstyer then expected though so sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm just so proud of it. 
> 
> Plus TOMTORD. My second favorite Eddsworld ship. (I'm sorry, Paultryk is just so lovable)
> 
> Anyway, Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	18. A/N-Future of this book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info is in Chapter

Hi.

So it's been awhile hasn't it. 

Yeah sorry about not updating or anything but I just haven't had the motivation to.

But I still love this site and I love writing for a lot of these ships but frankly this book has been bothering me for while since its so unorganized. So I have come up with a solution.

I'm going to abandon this book BUT I'm going to keep it up as I would hate to lose the comments.

So everyday I'm going to republish a story as single one shot in a series and anything else I write will be part of that series. I'm also going to come back with a Phan drabble (That you can read on my Wattpad or Tumblr now) when that's done and include the date the chapter was published if that could be found. So basically this book is done but the storie will be put up twice. 

I feel that will help me be more content with my account on here, and I hope you guys can understand. 

If you have any questions feel free to ask me in the comments or on my Tumblr or Wattpad. 

My Tumblr: awesomelissawho

My Wattpad: Same as my AO3. 

Tbh I'm excited about this and I hope you guys are as well.

But before I go I just want to thank you guys for everything. Seriously 5,752 hits is insane and so is 191 kudos. I am beyond grateful. Thank you so much!!

^_^

-Lissa


End file.
